Divinity
by Tripptych
Summary: Sasuke is the bastard child of Fugaku's affair, a well kept secret for now. ItaSasu, possible MadaIzuItaSasu, Yaoi.
1. P r o l o g u e

**Divinity **

By Tripptych/ a m b a, y e a h?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

**Additional IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

Madara, Izuna and Itachi are brothers, all born to Mikoto and Fugaku. Itachi hasn't murdered the lot of them, Madara isn't bat shit crazy and out for power and blood, Izuna is alive and has his eyeballs intact and Sasuke isn't the cute little baby brother we all love who turns hateful. This is your only explanation so don't get all bitchy that their out of character because well fuck, they are. I'm only loosely using the setting and characters.

**Madara – 23 , Izuna – 20, Itachi – 19, Sasuke - 16**

…

_**Prologue **_

The Uchiha had always been a proud family, strong and respected in the physical, emotional and social sense. Honour and strength were both highly praised attributes that the Uchiha had all possessed, each and everyone one of them, even the women; there was no failure or a weak link. If you fell you fell hard, there was nobody to pick you back up when you hit the ground, and you were to fight for your honour.

Mikoto Uchiha had never really had to prove her strength, she was a strong woman by social rank and naturally her high ranking in the family was enough to quell any doubts. The head Uchiha matriarch was by all means as bad and fearful as she was made out to be. One had to be something spectacular in those Uchiha qualities to be at side of the clan head, right?

Not necessarily.

The woman had never been on a mission higher than maybe a c-rank in her life, she wasn't immensely powerful or honed with incredibly powerful jutsu like others of her clan. She was beautiful yes, and had the almost perfect measurements to be more than ideal in carrying a child.

This was a grand thing amongst the elder ladies of the clan, wide hips, not incredibly narrow around the waist, medium size bust and just the right height; perfect for bearing children, strong children.

Though the title and honour of clan head was not decided through bloodline or family, it was decided through strength. A strong leader that would shoulder the clan's responsibilities and defend and uphold it to its well perceived glory; this was the job of the clan leader. Though naturally a strong leader was to sire strong offspring that would match if not rival his own strength and carry on to become the next clan head after the current one had passed.

The Uchiha matriarch's before her were strong because the produced ideal heirs to carry the clan in the future. Mikoto Uchiha was the perfect woman to carry the next heir, the perfect woman to stand beside the clan head and patriarch of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha.

Providing not only one but three potential heirs for the clan had been her honour and strength. Surely a woman who could produce such strong and formidable geniuses of the generation was worthy of her title and had earned the clans respect as far as pride and honour went.

The events that would ensue however proved to test that strength, pride and - above all - family honour.

…

**A taste of something different for once, the first few chapters will be up in the next week or so. Review and tell me what you think my lovelies?**

**Beta'ed by my ever wonderful and amazing HaHo28, lord knows how much I owe her for these last few chapters.**


	2. O n e

**Divinity**

By Tripptych / a m b a , y e a h ?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

…

**Point One O.**

It had been the late summer of Itachi, her third and final child's third birthday when the rumours and snippets of whispered conversation had started to circulate around the Uchiha compound. Barely murmurs of ill placed assumptions and wayward ideas that had been flitting around between the female members of the Uchiha clan when Mikoto had first heard the stirrings about her husband.

A few little words here and there about how the clan head had been seeking the comfort of other women; a preposterous idea that left the Uchiha matriarch furious and resentful to the gossip mongers and rude people who had ill faith in her marriage. It was impossible for the clan head to be having any sort of an affair, He loved his wife and had everything he could have possibly wanted; there was no need to seek the attention of other women.

Mikoto was a determined woman who stood by what she believed in and according to her vowels she had sworn to the man she would share her life with, they were to stand by him and that is exactly what she had done; ignoring the little trickle of doubt at the base of her skull.

Soon though the gossip and speculation had died down over the course of a few weeks and life had returned to normal. Her children were growing up fast with Madara already aspiring greatly in the ways of the ninja, a Chuunin already with his younger brother, Izuna, following up close behind having already graduated the academy with high marks similar to his older brother and little four year old Itachi throwing shuriken with precise aim.

Life was ideal for Mikoto, no more gossip, children to love and fill out her years with joy, adventure and trial and a faithful and loving husband who she proudly stood beside.

Life continued on peacefully without any real hiccup or disruptions for another sixteen years.

**-oOo-**

Her son's had grown up into strong and handsome men, gems of the Uchiha clan with unquestionable talent and power. Madara now twenty three was a step above the rest with incredible power and strength, he was ruthless both in battle and his ways; unmerciful and the perfect ninja the ideal successor to take his father's title and become the clan head once his old man had retired. Mature and overshadowing his younger brothers in ranking, he was the definite leader.

Izuna however, not to be out done was a close choice as well. He was powerful, strong and just as brutal in his ways as the elder with unrivalled skills in battle planning and execution; he was the top ninja in his field. Though ideal, the middle Uchiha child was lacking the maturity and resolve his elder brother had against the pleasures in life. Izuna was a slave to the wonders of women, playing them like a harp and stealing their hearts and virginities blind. His poor mother was at a lost with what to do with her wayward son and the crying women on her door step every week, sobbing into her skirt.

Though the youngest of the family, Itachi was by far the most exceptional as far as talent went. He was the definition of faultless in Fugaku's dictionary; excelling in the ranks and meeting his brother's level at the age of nineteen. He had been an ANBU captain since his thirteenth birthday and conducted many top Intel missions that even the most seasoned of ninja would shudder at.

As well as flawless, Itachi was incredibly observant and smart, he noticed things that any good ninja worth there weaponry would have missed even with years of experience under their belt.

This was both Fugaku's treasure and curse.

The patriarch thrived on pride and strength, flaunting it and constantly looking for ways to improve and build on the Uchiha's already top rank; exhibiting not only Itachi, but all three of his sons abilities to the world.

Though his father knew and constantly made a point of his talents, the clan head underestimated him greatly. He knew the boy was strong, powerful and incredibly tactful, but the man, over indulged in his other capabilities, failed to acknowledge the extent of his son's intellect.

Itachi noticed things, miscalculations, abnormalities and errors that his father had made.

He had been 17 when he first picked up on his father's other activities, though the activities weren't known noticeably other things were. His small but weekly payments that he often observed his father make at the bank, the odd behaviour he exhibited whenever either Madara, Izuna or himself had asked where his father had been depositing the money and the oddest of whispers about his shared father harbouring a secret.

Concerned about the truth of these allegations about a secret, Itachi had consulted with his brothers.

"It's just old ladies cooking up gossip bro, don't worry about it." Izuna had told him with his signature grin as he eyed a particularly fine lady with waist length red hair.

Unsatisfied with Izuna's obvious opinion, Itachi had sought out his oldest brother, Madara. Finding the man consulting with their father and a few other men of the clan, Itachi had waited patiently till the meeting had ended and the associates had dispersed.

"Itachi my baby brother, of what do I owe the pleasure?" Madara asked as they walked the streets of the compound.

Frowning lightly, Itachi spoke.

"What do you think of these rumours and whispers going around about father?" He had been clear in his tone of what he wanted, an honest opinion from the man.

Madara frowned slightly, almost unnoticeably under his hair but then sharp sharingan eyes stared down at him.

"I do believe that something is being unsaid…" He looked troubled but thoughtful as he continued.

"But I also believe that is not our concern."

Marginally more satisfied with Madara's answer, Itachi had left it at that with no more questions asked, for if it didn't concern Madara then it probably wasn't something to be snooping into.

In the weeks following, the whispers and rumours had once again died down to nothing at least for a while.

**-oOo-**

Izuna's nineteenth birthday was fast approaching and the entire Uchiha clan was in a flurry of chaos. Birthdays were a big thing in the Uchiha clan, relatives everywhere. Females fussed over the cooking and party planning while the males all but disappeared on missions, those unlucky enough to receive a mission had been roped into the festivities.

Unfortunately for Itachi, he had been one of the unlucky ones. His mother had begged him, cried and gripped his arm with big watery eyes that she knew would twist his emotionless façade until he bent under her pressure.

That and Itachi had suspected that the Hokage had been under his mother's more forceful influence when he had denied Itachi's request for a mission.

The main Uchiha house was chaos, anarchy and bedlam all in one. Some of Itachi's grandmothers, aunt's, cousins and their extended cousins had crowed in various rooms, occupying the kitchen, taking over the living room and even staying in some for the spare bedrooms for the weekend.

Why they couldn't return to their own houses for the night, Itachi couldn't fathom.

Thoroughly annoyed and pushing his last good nerve, Itachi sought out his mother amongst the swarms of Uchiha extended family. He found his mother in the kitchen, wearing her colourfully stained apron and looking a little worse for wear; her long silky hair was piled up away from her neck seeking refuge from the heat of the oven and many people around her.

Catching his mother's frustrated eyes over the island bench, Mikoto looked grateful as she pushed away from the horde of women throwing instructions over her shoulder has she moved to him.

"Mother I-" Itachi began but the Uchiha matriarch, sensing the oncoming question, intervened.

"Your father has put me under a budget, ridiculous." She spoke with a little indignation, her small feet pattering against the polished wood as she led him to parents shared bedroom.

"Now I've compiled the receipts together and I would like you to organise and file them for me." She had said, pointing to the pile of paper on the bed along with the previously filed papers.

Itachi looked stricken for a moment, he was a genius and this was no task for the teenager but the idea of counting out and sorting receipts and money was dreadful.

"Mother I really would rather not-" Mikoto turned to look at her youngest, a little frown on her forehead.

"That isn't all…" His mother hedged, glancing warily through the open door way before moving to secure it.

Itachi's suspicions grew the longer his mother's back faced him. There was something his mother had to say, something important that left him feeling like wanting and not wanting to know.

"This stays between us Itachi; I don't want your father or your brothers knowing about what I am asking you to do." Her voice was strong and hard like steel as she turned to face him.

Feeling the words were more of a command rather than a request, he listened as Mikoto released a shuddery sigh.

"No doubt you have heard the rumours regarding your father and some of his supposed explicit …activities." Her almond shaped eyes, filled with apprehension and disbelief looked at the ground.

So his mother had heard, a painful ache tugged at his chest the longer he stared at his mother. A single tear rolled down her cheek before it was hastily wiped away and her eyes, fierce with determination and ill concealment lifted.

"I want you to look through those files, bank statements in particular and find out exactly where that money has been going for the past 15 years." Torn between following his duty with an emotionless front and crumbling to comfort his mother, Itachi nodded tightly.

"Yes mother." Itachi spoke sharply.

Nodding her head, Mikoto rubbed at her eyes and laughed; it was forced and made Itachi's intestines twist uncomfortably. Shifting his weight he stared at his mother with softer eyes than he was used to , it wasn't in his training to allow emotions slip but in his mother's presence, and only hers, it was alright.

He never liked when his mother was upset, whether she was angry or hurt.

"It's probably something stupid like a gambling debt but I would like to put an end to all those horrid whispers." She said like she had needed to offer Itachi an excuse.

"He doesn't deserve you mother." The words resonated around the room dully; the echo of squabbling from outside of the room could be heard through the door as Mikoto stared at him.

Her obsidian eyes filled with tears as she smiled at her youngest son.

"I know baby." Her arms uncurled from her body as she reached for her son, clasping him in a tight hug.

Offering his own version of a small hug Itachi allowed his mother too hold him for a little longer. The anger and betrayal, the speculation of not knowing clenched his stomach uncomfortably; he could only imagine how his mother felt.

"Mikoto the food is burning!" An unknown relative cried from down the hallway, panic in her voice.

"Oh gosh, I'm coming!" She called back, wiping a few stray tears and offering a watery smile.

"Thank you." She whispered again, unfurling her arms she moved to tend to the screeching relatives and leave Itachi to the paper work.

…

**The first few chapters will be a lot of plot building. They are slightly complex as my beta put it but I hope you guys will stick around through the 'boring' parts. Anyways once again beta'd by the charming HaHo28.**

**R & R**


	3. T w o

**Divinity**

By Tripptych / a m b a , y e a h ?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

Beta'd by HaHo28

…

**Point One O Two**

_Three Weeks later._

"So baby brother, what have you been up to lately?" Izuna asked, his tall trim body leaning against the door jamb with an eyebrow raised.

Itachi had flicked his eyes briefly at the elder with a blank look from the small desk he sat at, his fingers pushing the information he had been gathering under another sheet of paper. Izuna hadn't missed it with those hawk eyes of his.

"Looking over a mission report, what did you want?" The elder looked disinterested for the most part, unaffected by the Youngers flat tone.

"Can't a big brother be curious about what his favourite brother is up to?" Izuna's tone was curious as he lifted his head to try and take a glance at the papers in front of Itachi.

Scowling lightly at his nosey brother, Itachi crossed his arms over the pile; blocking Izuna's prying eyes and earning a suspicious look from the elder.

"Madara is your favourite brother since he scared off that marriage proposal for you last week." Itachi deadpanned, picking up his discarded pen.

A wince crossed Izuna's face at the memory. Madara had been the one to answer the door that time one of Izuna's fleeting love affairs had hunted him down; though there was no crying or crazy father waving a weapon around; there had been a furious mother, dragging her daughter that Izuna had so graciously deflowered.

"That lady was insane." The middle brother proclaimed with a shiver, "Who knew old ladies could be so terrifying."

Itachi nodded curtly in no mood to deal with his horn dog of a brother. Recovering from the terrible memory, Izuna looked back at Itachi with something akin to interest.

"Say baby brother, those papers you have over there; they wouldn't happen to be the bank statements father is missing; would they?" Shock quelled in Itachi's stomach for a second, of course Izuna would know.

Itachi wouldn't have been surprized if Izuna had known before he even walked in, he was one part of the Uchiha genius after all.

"Because if it was, I would be inclined to find out why exactly you would have need for them." Izuna said, all traces curiosity and joking gone.

Pushing himself away from the door jamb, the middle Uchiha stepped inside Itachi's bedroom clicking the door shut behind him for extra measure.

"And baby Itachi wouldn't lie to me would he?" Izuna asked his eyebrow peaked with dare, coming to a stop at the knee high table Itachi sat at.

Setting his face in a solid mask, Itachi stared at Izuna. His brother could speculate all he wanted, this was between his mother and him and he had intended for it to stay that way.

"I know nothing of what happened to fathers files, he has probably misplaced them and forgotten where." Itachi said with that flat tone that grated on Izuna's nerves.

Narrowing his now flashing sharingan red eyes, Izuna snarled at Itachi.

"I know you have taken his papers, the idea of father misplacing anything is laughable." He whispered lowly, "I don't care that you've stolen them and neither do I care that you have lied about it, I just want to know why?"

"I can't tell you, you have no clearance and it doesn't involve you." Itachi had told him the truth, which caused Izuna's scowl to deepen.

"This isn't a mission Itachi; this is an investigation on your behalf." The words were building as things were clicking in Izuna's head.

"You're not being paid to snoop, though you treat as if you were-"He looked thoughtful for a few seconds, his brow furrowing in the centre as he thought.

"This is a personal gain for you." Itachi supposed it was somewhat of a personal gain on his behalf though this wasn't just for him; it was for his mother and his family.

Secrets weren't ideal in a family.

"I asked myself what possible interest would you have in fathers bank statements, I mean you earn your own money so that theories out the window." Izuna had begun to pace before Itachi, mocking him almost as he continued to talk about his notions.

"I thought that maybe you or perhaps father had, had some sort of a money loan going but that couldn't be it." He stopped pacing to regard Itachi from the corner of his eye before he continued, "But then I felt foolish because there is no possible way you would borrow money because, well you have an impressive figure of money from missions that you have been accumulating since you were eight. "

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother, since when had he known how much money he had saved?

"Don't look at me like that baby brother; you aren't the only one snooping around in bank statements." Blinking at Izuna, Itachi was slightly irked.

Grinning triumphantly, Izuna persisted.

"Then I thought maybe you had gambled your way, underage might I add, into a debt but once again, I felt foolish. You are to incredibly intelligent and smart to lose at something as simple as poker." Izuna laughed lightly, his pacing slowing.

"That leads me to believe that, whatever interest you have in fathers affairs isn't for you but for mother." Izuna titled his head, studying Itachi's reaction carefully with his sharingan riddled eyes.

Itachi fought the urge to flinch under his brother's speculation. There was no lying to Izuna, Itachi realised; Izuna was not being called a genius for nothing.

"I am correct though aren't I? You are searching through father's bank statements for mother, looking for something. Though that is the part I haven't figured out-"

"He's looking into where father's excess money is going." A voice spoke from the door way, snapping his head up at the sound Itachi glared at his eldest brother Madara in the door way.

Rolling his head back to look at Madara an arrogant grin reached his lips, "Big brother what a pleasant surprise."

"You talk to loud Izuna, it's a wonder you're not dead yet with that big mouth of yours." Madara spoke in a deep voice, laced with annoyance as he stepped into the room, closing the door like Izuna had done.

Spluttering indignantly Izuna looked slightly offended though he was ignored.

"Tracing the bank account transfer's is useless; they lead to a ghost account on the east side of the village." Madara explained, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Father is the one who removes the money from the ghost account and from there; he delivers the money by hand. Anything beyond that is unknown, it is impossible to stalk father as you know." Itachi looked thoughtful as he relayed the information provided by Madara.

Clearly, providing the information Madara had given was correct and Itachi had reason to believe it was, his father had been going to extreme lengths as to actively deliver the money himself. Leading Itachi to believe that wherever this money was going it was somewhere important; imperative enough for nobody but himself to be trusted with.

"Well then almighty Madara who knows everything." Izuna mocked the elder with a disrespectful tone, "What do you think the money is being used for?"

Madara glared down at his younger sibling for his blatant disrespect to his elder, unaffected Izuna looked expectant.

"Mother suggested a gambling debt or maybe an affair." Itachi offered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Madara looked unconvinced but thoughtful as Izuna presented his own opinion.

"A gambling debt is too petty for our great father." Madara agreed, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Izuna is right." Madara concluded, his own arms uncrossing as he began to pace.

"If it were indeed true that father was paying off a gambling debt or loan of some sorts I doubt, with the amount being transferred that it would take 15 years to pay it off." Itachi nodded lightly, mulling over the revelation in his head.

"A gambling debt as well is hardly causing for such secrecy. I could understand Father wanting to hide it from the clan but from Mother…" Madara trailed off mid-sentence, Izuna and Itachi's eyes softened at the thought of their mother.

"An affair is plausible, though as far as we know Father isn't engaging in explicit activities. The times I have followed him during the periods he drew the money and delivered it to an unknown location, where short; too short for sex or any sort of romance." Madara explained, his mind clearly whirling over the possibilities.

"Between the time in which I lost his chakra signature as well as a visual and the time he had reappeared were a maximum of fifteen minutes." Izuna snorted slightly earning himself a look from both his brothers.

"I've had sex in fewer than ten, it is plausible." Madara shook his head, whether because of his brother's lewd statement or because he was wrong Itachi didn't know.

"Taking in account you physical health, stamina, age and over all body mass; it is possible for you a nineteen year old to perform the act of sex in that time frame. Father whoever is older, weaker and his body has suffered from years of self-inflicted training abuse." Madara explained his eyes sharp with annoyance.

"That and it is possible that you may suffer from a slight delay in your ejaculation period." Madara added snidely, a smirk reaching his lips as Izuna snorted indignantly, clearly taking offense to the statement.

"I'll have you know-" Itachi cut the rampant man off with his question.

"What you are saying is that you don't know what father is doing and so far all we have discovered is the things it couldn't be." Itachi was miffed, he had promised his mother he would find out and so far he had drawn nothing but a blank and a list of things where the money wasn't going.

"Yes. Though we have eliminated a few angles which overall narrows the window of speculation considerably, don't you think?"

"I suppose so." Itachi frowned as he stared at the pile of papers in front of him.

"The best option we have at this point is to wait." Madara sighed tiredly, Izuna nodded in agreement.

"Wait and hope that father will slip up or at least leave another window that offers opportunity." Be grudgingly, Itachi had to agree.

Though they wouldn't have to wait very long, the entire complex mess was unravelling as they spoke.

…

**Third chapter! Wooow! Between me swamping my beta, who by the way is goddess for doing these! And my notorious lack of updating; today is going good! **

**On another note, are we keeping up? It's complicated and tends to jump from time to time pretty quickly. I have my reasons for this and I really don't want to dwell on pasts for too long because well this is designed to be a 'short-tish' (I use that term loosely) sort of a story.**

**Reviews?**


	4. T h r e e

**Point One O Three**

The middle of July was hot, a smouldering heat with humidity so thick and heavy it left you feeling as if you had just taken a dip in the lake minus the cool refreshment; it was dreadful connotation to living in such a beautiful place. A Konoha summer was nothing to be desired that was a well-known fact though for one seventeen old it was an even less agreeable experience.

Kusanagi Kei* was at the precipice of her pregnancy, taut with pain and riddled with exhaustion from her hours of contractions; she was ready to collapse under the pressure.

"I can't-"The petite brown haired mother to be cried out, fatigue fading the edge of her vision and spasms of cramps seizing her body as she reached the point where her motivation and drive had dwindled to nothing.

"You have no choice Miss, the baby is crowning." The ageing midwife snapped, her own patience wearing thin after no less than fourteen hours of gruelling childbirth.

"Ah!" Kei cried miserably as she felt another contraction clutch her body.

Childbirth was excruciatingly painful and exhausting; everything about this pregnancy had been exhausting, pain filled and completely immoral. Kei had been a beautiful young lady, filled with potential and passion no less than 10 months prior, bursting with happiness and overall zest for life that many envied jealously.

Born with neither the desire or the blood ties to become a shinobi like many of the girls her age, Kei was content to lead the life a civilian with little or no interaction to the ninja that protected her village. Though how could she not be drawn to the lifestyle? It was fast, adrenaline filled and definitely not your ordinary garden variety.

She had met a man one night at the bar she waitressed, nothing fancy or outlandish, just a small bar owned by middle aged couple. The night had been a quiet one with only a few men here and there coming for drinks and maybe a laugh, an average night. The man though that had captured her attention wasn't like the old follies and mismatched ninja cliental she usually received; he was well kept, strong, handsome and quite obviously a ninja; it was no wonder she had fallen head first for him.

The details on how they had ended up sharing a bed that night were sketchy at best but would haunt her for the next fifteen years without fail. The morning had come swiftly, too quickly for Kei's taste as she rolled over, nude and sticky with the night's passion to watch the man re-dressing in his uniform; a police force uniform that had the Uchiha emblem embroidered on the left sleeve.

"You are an Uchiha?" Was her timid question, the tall man barely battered an eyelash as he grunted in agreement.

"This never happened." Was his only reply to the matter, hurt and humiliated that she had so easily given herself wholly to this man, this Uchiha…Kei was disgusted with actions and had vowed to keep this sordid one night a secret.

And she had kept to that vow, deciding to move on with day to day life as if the affair hadn't happened; a bad memory at paramount.

Several weeks had passed since that night and life had carried on with Kei. She hadn't seen the Uchiha man again, thankful as well as regretful, the man clearly had no interest in her other than the single night of pleasure but the idea that she had so quickly given away her virginity still plagued her greatly.

However her virtue and shame would soon become the least of her problems. Chronic illness had taken her gravelly, nausea, fainting spells and over all sick begun to infect her shortly, baffled at the sudden symptoms and seemingly out of nowhere ailment Kei had visited the doctors.

Their diagnosis had been the start of her downward spiral; several weeks pregnant they had said.

Fear, worry, humiliation and out right pain had been her sole emotions as she staggered away from the hospital that day. What would she do? She was barely seventeen and making bare minimum wages, no parents or family to speak of to help her out or offer support and what would she tell the man who had said this never happened?

Her gut twisted up horribly as she held her stomach, the barest of a baby bump growing there. The devastation of the entire situation had taken a hard tole on her mentally, physically and emotionally; too many questions invaded her thoughts and stress begun to build.

Stress that affected growing baby. Confused thoroughly and frightened beyond all belief at not only the pregnancy but at the prospect of telling her one night lover whom she hadn't known anything about save for a name, riddled her every thought for the next 3 days.

Confused, ill with morning sickness and stress, Kei made the step to request an audience with their Hokage; the Yondaime. The man was kind from what she had heard, a strong leader that she like everyone else, respected greatly.

If anybody knew of the man she had taken into her bed, it would be the Yondaime.

"Pregnant you say?" Minato the fourth Hokage questioned with a kind smile, his sunny blonde hair catching in the afternoon sun spilling through the window.

"Yes, Lord Yondaime." The small brunette before him whispered, Minato frowned lightly.

The girl was small, young and fragile looking, her skin seemed pale, eyes sunken and marred with black rings that didn't suit her pretty complexion. The fourth Hokage felt blue for the young woman before him, she seemed lost and utterly miserable.

A pang went through his chest.

"Congratulations, my wife is expecting also." He smiled brightly, covering the concern he had.

Kei felt ashamed as the Hokage mentioned his wife, no doubt she was beautiful, had savings and not to mention her child had a set future ahead of him. Desolation grew in her chest at the cons weighing down on her.

Her child would not be born with a noble title he deserved; he would be shunned for being fatherless and having a whore for a mother. Kei felt awful as she lightly touched her stomach.

"My son's name will be Naruto, how about you Ms. Kusanagi? Have you picked a name for your child?" The fourth looked complete as he mentioned his family, bright and cheerful.

Kei was jealous as well as happy for lord Hokage.

"No lord Hokage, I haven't a name for my child yet." Minato frowned lightly at the stricken tone of the young women before him.

"My child is a consequence of an affair; I haven't a clue to the father's name though I know he is an Uchiha and a shinobi." Kei whispered lowly, diverting her eyes to the ground in utter shame.

What would he think of her now? A single woman, unmarried and pregnant was unheard of and frowned upon greatly in this village. Minato blinked in shock, the jumbled mess in which the young Ms. Kusanagi had spoken.

"Gomen Ms. Kusanagi but did you say an Uchiha?" Minato asked tentatively yet forcefully.

A bastard child to the Uchiha family was a great problem indeed; the Uchiha held high clan tradition and an unplanned pregnancy alone was cause for a rift in clan tradition. Minato shuddered at the political uproar an affair and its consequences would cause.

"Yes Lord Hokage, I did. I know it was wrong and immoral and that I sho- shouldn't have giv-ven myself-" Kei sobbed dryly, tears pooling over her eyelids as she shook her head. "- given myself up so easi-sily but he was so nice-"

Minato's brow softened considerably as he stood from his desk and moved to draw the quaking woman into a comforting hug.

"Ms. Kusanagi, please don't blame yourself solely, this is not your fault alone. It was consensual sex; it was his responsibility as much as it was yours. " He spoke with a firm but soft voice, his eyes were sincere and Kei couldn't help but imagine what a incredibly lucky woman Lord Hokage's wife was to have such a man in her life.

"Now please do not fret Ms. Kusanagi, my wife tells me that stress is not good for the baby and apparently neither is doing the dishes." He grumbled the last part more so to himself than Kei but she had laughed regardless.

The mother to be understood why this man was Hokage; he was a strong leader but had a heart of gold. When she had walked into his office she had been expecting ridicule and judgement but so far all he had offered was support and comfort.

"Now explain what this Uchiha looks like."

Fugaku Uchiha had been furious, horrified and utterly appalled with himself, the lack of conduct and discipline he had, had drilled into him since childhood held no standing when the Hokage himself had explained the result of his careless one night affair. Pregnant with his child, what nonsense was this? How could he believe that? That night had been merely a mistake, a tiny lapse in rational judgement and born out of his frustration and fuelled by alcohol.

He already had three children and a beautiful wife; this error had to be complete bullshit, he prayed that this was just a mistake. The consequences were endless to this, Fugaku was fearful as much as he was angry.

"This is ludicrous, there is no way I could have fathered that child." Fugaku was livid as he spoke in a low flat tone directed more so to the young woman he had, had sex with two months prior than the Yondaime.

"Whether you believe that the child is yours or not Fugaku, the fact of the matter is that this young woman is pregnant with what she believes is your child. Do you deny having sex with her?" The fourth Hokage's voice was strong and unwavering as he faced up to the Head Uchiha.

Kei felt absolutely sick to her stomach, the man she had taken to her bed was not only a Uchiha but the Head Uchiha. The penalties were terrible enough for the average Uchiha but to have, not only slept with but to have conceived a child with the head of the clan was completely erroneous.

"I do not deny having an encounter with this woman but I do deny this child is mine, who knows how many other men she has-." He waved his hand with indignation. "-she could have been with any one of those men." Fugaku bellowed in his fury, pointing an accusing finger towards the humiliated Kei.

"Regardless of what you believe, until the child is born and further testing can be done to disprove or prove the genetics of this child you will remain notional." Fugaku's fist twitched violently in response.

"There will be no child because this child will not be taken to full term, it will be terminated." Kei's head shot up in horror, could he do that? Did this man have the power to decide the fate of her child?

"You have no right!" Kei spluttered on the verge of hysterics, this would not happen to her child!

"Oh yes it will, if on the slightest chance that this child is mine I will not have it slandering and marking the Uchiha name; it will be eradicated." The Uchiha patriarch spat lowly, his eyes swirling dangerously with the legendary sharingan.

"You can't-" Kei cried fearfully, her hands clasping at the visible baby swell of her stomach, Fugaku's eyes widened considerably as he observed her slightly swollen belly.

"I can and I will." He threatened forcefully, his eyes zeroed in on the developing child.

"I'm afraid that you have no standing on that particular aspect Uchiha-sama. It is judicial law that the father has no standing in abortion rights, only Ms. Kusanagi can decide if the child will be aborted." Fugaku looked more furious than he had since he arrived; this was just going to blow over like he was hoping.

"You speak as if this mistake has a mind, a voice and a choice! It is a foetus, and by your 'judicial law' it is not classified as a child specifically unless it has taken its first breath." The head Uchiha looked positively smug with himself as he threw the Hokage's laws back in his face. Narrowing his sky blue eyes dangerously, the Yondaime opened his mouth to continue though Kei spoke first.

"Just because this child cannot be seen, heard and speak itself it doesn't mean it is not a child, and you have no right to decide for the baby or me!" Kei spoke with volumes she didn't initially have," You may be the father and you can dispute that all you want but this is my baby regardless of what you believe and I will not be getting rid of it!" Her chest heaved with exertion, anger riddled her body and frustrated tears dripped from her face.

The Hokage's office was deathly silent after Kei's outburst; tension was taut and practically rolling off Fugaku who looked enraged beyond belief.

"I may have no right to decide the future of this mistake but I'll be cold in the ground before I recognise it as anything more than a nuisance, a mistake and a complete disaster."

"The mistake will not have anything to do with my clan, my family and certainly not me-" Kei's heart cracked with pain as she listened to the Uchiha name his conditions.

"In fact the child will have no understanding of me other than what is public notice. This child will remain a secret, a well-kept secret that doesn't leave this room." The Hokage looked grave and angry as he listened to the Uchiha's words.

"But-but that's unfair! No child should be without a father, have their identity and future stolen from underneath them!" Kei protested furiously, spluttering over herself as she spoke unrelentingly.

"Stripping the child of those things will be narrowing their chance at life! What if he or she had wanted the life of a shinobi or a doctor? There would be little or no chance of that!" The Hokage looked severe in his decision making and Fugaku looked pleased for the first time since entering the room.

"Good." Was all the clan Head had said before he condescendingly added that, that was hardly his problem.

"And what if the child were to inherit your bloodline limit Uchiha-sama? As you know well intense situations of anger, hurt, fear and other strong sentiments will bring out the Sharingan and I am positive that a child living the way you have condemned he/she to, will have suffered nothing but those emotions". The Yondaime posed as he lent against the edge of his desk, the tension once felt now dispersing.

Fugaku's face set into a steely mask, his voice unwavering and strong as he spoke. "The mistake will have, providing that it is in fact my child, half of the Uchiha genetics."

"Half is still a possible percentage." The fourth added with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather take half a chance than accept that mistake."

"You need to push!" The midwife yelled with exertion from between Kei's raised legs, her greying hair clinging to her damp forehead as she instructed the soon to be mother.

The pain of being stretched and ripped apart was horrible and pure agony for Kei, childbirth was no easy feat indeed. The brunette would never just overlook those mothers she had seen in the grocer again and to think that many of them had conceived again was impressive.

"Ahh!" Her fingers ached from being twisted in tight knots, her legs felt heavy from being raised and her entire body begged to give up and just hope for the best.

Though the soreness from hours of contractions, pushing and straining felt like nothing as that high pitched wail broke the early evening and the pressure was gone, her baby had been born.

"It's a boy!" The midwife spoke with relief, Kei sobbed happily.

"A boy?" Emotions swirled in the new mother as the midwife placed her newly wrapped child on her chest.

Kei was shaking as the baby cried out noisily, his little face pink from the exertion as he flailed in his mother's weak arms.

"He is beautiful." The new mother cried any irrational feelings she had had prior to this moment were gone and replaced with nothing but joy and happiness.

Her fingers threaded through the baby fine dark hair atop her sons head. The exhaustion and tiredness from the long birth was edging at her mind but the idea of closing her eyes and not seeing her baby, her child was anxiety inducing.

"Have you decided on a name yet Miss?" The midwife's aid who had been there at the birth asked tentatively, her eyes shone fondly as she looked at the child in its mothers tired arms.

The serene feeling around the previously turmoil ridden room was still for a moment as Kei looked thoughtful. She had never put much thought into naming the child while he had been growing in her stomach, it had been easier to deal with the guilt she supposed but now that he was here, solid and warm in her arms the name came to her.

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke.

…

***Kusanagi is the name of Sasuke's katana.**

**I don't know the exact laws retaining to abortion for other countries but I do have a basic knowledge about abortion laws here in Australia and even then the laws differ from state to state. Anything I have mentioned has been taken from the research I had done last year for a legal studies assignment be mindful that does not mean it is correct or true in the slightest, I am not familiar with the exact laws and neither am I a doctor in that area.**

**I don't really like this chapter but it was necessary. The next one will still be in Sasuke's point of view and he will be older, a lot older and the following chapter should be when the shit hits the fan! Get keen!**

**R & R**


	5. F o u r

**Divinity**

By Tripptych / a m b a , y e a h ?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

**I'm still building on Sasuke's background, the next few chapters will be about Sasuke and how things are on his side of the world.**

…

"Sasuke, table three is still waiting for you to take their orders!" The heavy set man yelled to the teenager, waving his ladle threateningly over the counter top. The man's face was nearly purple with rage as he screamed at Sasuke; the man was often known to yell at the gangly teenager rudely.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes rolled angrily in their sockets and his back was facing the head chef as he wiped down a recently vacated table free of sticky liquids and crumbs. Wipe the tables, take the orders, wash the dishes, and work the till! Sasuke do this and Sasuke do that.

He wasn't the man's personal servant! The man had other employees.

"I'm fucking going." He muttered darkly to himself, hanging the messy dish cloth from the apron string tied around his waist.

The poor kid was tired from being worked to the bone; he had gotten hardly any sleep last night between the hacking cough his mother had developed and the messy noise she had made emptying her stomach violently. Sleep was a luxury in his home these days, since his mother had fallen ill a few months back and became unable to perform her normal duties of work, the cleaning, providing, and other general obligations had all fallen to Sasuke.

"I won't asking again kid! Stop dawdling or I will fire your scrawny ass! Where would you be then? You should be grateful of what I've done for your sweet mother, blessed her soul the favour of hiring you-"

Pushing his longing bangs away from his face, Sasuke frowned deeply. His boss often brought up his life story whenever he felt the teenager was being 'ungrateful' or undeserving; which was untrue, he was grateful just resentful. Sasuke hated his job, loathed it with a passion but unfortunately he had no other choice; he was an only child living with his sick single mother.

The young Kusanagi had needed the money this job provided. The measly hundred dollars that the 'ghost man' left on their door step weekly hardly paid for the shit ground level apartment he lived in, and the medication that kept his mother alive.

Sasuke feared the day when the medication would not work any longer and he would be left alone.

"Sasuke!" Snapping out of thoughts at the shrill yell, Sasuke reached for the small note pad and pencil in the apron pocket. "I am going!" He groused out as he made his way over to table three.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Yoo-hoo!" Sasuke's entire body flinched as he heard the call of his name from those lips; could his day have gotten any worse?

"Over here Sasuke-kun!" Steeling his face from irritation and annoyance that wanted to show, Sasuke stalked with stiff legs over to table three were the screeching banshee duo sat waving at him with giddy giggles and flirtatious smiles.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were the self-appointed nuisances in Sasuke's ass on a daily basis as well as the presidents of the 'Sasuke Kusanagi Fan Club' as a side hobby. They were both aspiring women with a lot of potential for a future as kunoichi of the Hidden leaf; their stalking of prey was certainly up to par. They were strong, held exceptional talents in medical ninjutsu as well as taijutsu and even a few genjutsu traits, yet the simple allure of a pretty face was enough to deter them. Sasuke was no ninja thanks to his condition though he knew well enough that shinobi should be able to resist your average hot-blooded temptations.

"How are you today Sasuke-kun?" Sakura fluttered her long eyelashes at him, her dainty fingers clasping together as she spoke with barely restrained composure.

"Fine, thank you Sakura." The young man's reply was clipped. Rudeness was not tolerated to customers and would surely result in the end of his short career.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun you look especially handsome today, doing something new with your hair?" Ino asked saucily, her eye roving over the t-shirt and long dark pants he wore with a smack of her lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes irritably, he hadn't changed at all since yesterday and even if he had, his resident fan club would have already have been notified and surely swarmed to see. He disliked females greatly.

"No I haven't Ino, order or leave, I don't have time to talk." He snapped impatiently, eyeing the new customers wandering in through the door.

Being the only other staff member other than his boss, Sasuke hadn't the time to stop around with frivolous and cheery useless chit chat that was unwanted in the first place. The girls looked a little shocked at his blatant rudeness, even though they had been on the receiving end of his short fuse most every day.

"Oh, well, no, not reall-"Sakura spoke but Ino cut him off with indignation in her tone.

"Gee, Sasuke, we came all the way here from a mission just to see you and make your day all that much better-"The sixteen year old resisted the urge to argue that."- and all you have to say is 'order or get out' "The blonde pouted non-cutely at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he turned and began to stalk off.

"I wonder what got stuffed up his butt." Ino grumbled to the pink haired girly beside her, Sakura almost snapped her neck when she turned to glare at her best friend.

"Are you stupid? You mentioned ninja business in front of him! You know he's sensitive to that kind of stuff." Ino looked regretful as she eyed the retreating Kusanagi.

Sasuke felt a spike of annoyance in the back of his skull as he walked away from them. So what if they mentioned their ninja business in front of him? It wasn't like it bothered him anymore; he had come to terms with the fact that he would never be a shinobi.

Sasuke snorted condescendingly before moving off to wipe down another recently vacated table.

The sixteen year old had the talent and intelligence to be an excellent ninja; he had the stamina, the perfect control and the desire for the life unlike many. His eagerness and desire had been unquestionable and admirable. There was a time, a long time in his life when he would have given everything he had to follow that dream but sadly it was an impossible one.

He was a child born out of an affair, fatherless and without an admirable name to stand on.

He had been eight the first time the now deceased Sandaime Hokage had denied him the chance at being a ninja. Feeling angry and hurt that he was being over looked and discriminated against, the child had stormed away hurt and angry. Sasuke didn't understand how he could be so excluded and barred when his best friend and the resident nuisance in general Naruto had a chance without either of his parents. Sasuke would later understand that he was Konoha's Kyuubi vessel and that the blond child's father had made guarantees and arrangements that would cement Naruto as a shinobi.

Sasuke could only feel angry, hurt, and cheated that his own father hadn't gone to such lengths to secure him anything but a mediocre life filled with wasting talents, ridicule and out right anger. Sasuke had known for years that his father had no wish to accept him or even meet him; in fact the man had done nothing for Sasuke his entire life save for the money deposits on his doorstep, and even then, Sasuke had never even seen the man there for dubbing him the 'ghost man'.

His mother had been humiliated, called a whore, and had many whispers and nasty looks thrown at her for as long as Sasuke could remember. Despite the nasty ridicule and humiliation, his mother had stood tall with her back ram rod straight and an unwavering resolve to give her child the best she could. His mother had been a single parent his entire life, dedicating everything to him alone. It was only her who got up at all hours to feed him, only she washed, cleaned, provided and comforted him time and time again he was shot down and shoved to the ground; his mother was the only one for many years who was there for him.

Sasuke owed his mother everything.

"Kusanagi, go home!" The large cook yelled over the kitchen bench, his round face blotched red with aggravation and irritation.

Sasuke blinked quickly, clearing other unpleasant thoughts as he registered what the man had been saying.

"What?"

"You heard me! Get out of my sight, you're fired!" A spatula came flying his way which he had narrowly avoided taking to his head; Sasuke glowered darkly at the flying kitchen ware before his eyes widened considerably.

Fired? Sasuke panicked shaking his head hastily, flinging his longing bangs chaotically. He couldn't be fired he needed this job, his mother need this job!

"You can't fire me-"The dark haired teenager protested vehemently as ice settled in his chest.

"I just did! I have had it up to here-"His former boss waved his hand above his head sharply"- with you."

"I need this job! What about my mother!"

"Look kid…" The blotchy red cook sighed, rubbing his face tiredly and probably irritably.

"You're not cut out for this job, washing dishes and waiting tables is a waste of your talents and a waste of my time since you clearly don't want to be here, so take your last pay and get out." There was no trace of mockery or laughing on his face, the man was serious as he held out an envelope with Sasuke's last pay inside it.

Sasuke's blood ran cold, thoughts rushing through his head frantically, worries and fears surfacing. Pressure pricked the young Kusanagi's eyes and a weight settled in his gut though his face had hardened considerably.

The restaurant was tense, the few customers still there looked on with rapt interest, blatantly staring and awaiting the young waiters reply. Reaching behind himself, the teenager untied the apron and removed it with a calm not suited to the turmoil inside a sort of calm before the storm.

Dropping the material on the polished table top, Sasuke regarded his former boss with cold eyes.

"My entire life is a waste."

Taking the full envelope, Sasuke exited the through the entrance with his head high and his face set in an unemotional mask. The room was tight with tension and rigid as he left, the streets outside darkening as the evening set in.

Fighting off the chill in his chest and in the air, Sasuke started his trek home to the only person he had.

…

**I hope this wasn't too you know, erratic and jumpy from the last chapter. I'm finding it complicated and slightly confusing jumping around from different years but I promise after the next chapter, which is in the works as we speak, that everything will smooth out and there will no longer be time jumping.**

**Thank you too everyone who has reviewed and a special thanks to Akira Nishikawa, Mahna Mahna and an Anonymous 'sigh' for pointing out that Kusanagi only had one 'N'; I hadn't realised.**

**Cheers!**


	6. F i v e

**Divinity**

By Tripptych / a m b a , y e a h ?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

**I don't know how well this chapter transgressed from the last one; I'm kind of worried actually. **

. . .

"_I want a mom that will last forever."_

– _I want a mom by Cyndie Lauper for the Rugrats in Paris. _

Unemployment weighed greatly on Sasuke's shoulders in the last few weeks. The simple pay he had received upon leaving the restaurant had been minimal at best and hadn't lasted two weeks, even coupled with the 'child support' that man provided it was impractical.

Poverty had always been a big part of his childhood, working for what you needed, not what you wanted. Sasuke had never been a greedy child, his mother had done the best she could and he understood that, even when he didn't receive a birthday present because money was tight that year. Money was what made the world go around, contrary to popular belief, it was a necessity.

The rent on the dingy place they lived had gone up a further few hundred, the medicine his mother had needed grew in dosage as well as price and weekly food costs had been hell; the teenager was sinking further into debt than he could manage.

He was slipping below the water.

**-oOo-**

"How was your day Sasuke?" The frail woman asked quietly, her once luscious brown hair hanging limp from her shoulders and the rounded face now sunken and pale with illness.

Sasuke shrugged exhaustively as he moved around the quaint kitchen that coupled as a dining room, two plates of vegetable soup in each of his hands. He placed the soup before his mother and moved to take his own seat before the young man spoke.

"I went job looking." Kei forced a smile on her face though her eyes looked sorrowful as she watched her only son sip his watery soup slowly, blowing the steaming broth deliberately.

Her heart ached for both him and the way they lived. He was a teenage boy, barely more than a child and yet he had taken on the responsibilities of a man. The childish qualities and appearance were long gone and replaced with hardened features and bitter emotions. Gone was her baby boy full of life and smiles, joy and happiness; that child was long gone and Kei was regretful for that.

Anger welled in her chest alongside the pain equally berating herself as well as that Uchiha for leaving her son no other choice other than this pathetic life, he deserved more than what he was given and even more for he had done for their little family.

Though wallowing in 'what if's' was useless, it was said and done, they just had to make do with what they had.

"Oh and how did that go?" The sick brunette forced another smile to her thin lips, watching as the barest hint of disappointment crossed his features.

"A few people seemed interested." In truth they hadn't really, not many employers were looking to hire a sixteen year.

Though hadn't the heart to tell his mother that though, even if she knew it herself.

"That's good then." She sounded optimistic but Sasuke had seen through that fake smile and false enthusiasm.

It pained Sasuke to watch his mother keep up her happy face when he knew just as much as she did that it was useless and only causing more hurt. The woman had done everything to make his life the best is could be under the conditions presented and Sasuke hadn't ever forgotten that.

He was alive and breathing thanks to only this woman.

"Sasuke…dear-" At his mother's strained voice broke the quiet room; Sasuke looked up warily as she placed her spoon down. The falsified cheeriness from early was gone and replaced by stifling seriousness that had the younger taut with suspicion and worry.

Her eyes were pained as she opened her mouth, "I want to stop the medicine."

The teenager's eyes widened considerably, all moisture from his mouth dried and panic shot through him sharply as he shook his head violently. "Mother no-"

"Sasuke listen to me please." Releasing a shuddery breath, his mother continued with evident pain and difficulty.

"I've been sick for a long time baby; I'm not getting any better-"Sasuke could feel the pressure building behind his eyes once more and ice weighing in his gut. "It hurts me Sasuke; my body has built up immunity to the medicine-"

"We can get another medicine; we can try again-"His breath caught in his throat, the sad look his mother was giving him hurt. It was a face of bleakness, hopelessness and disappointment and it twisted painfully in his stomach and chest.

"It's too expensive baby and to waste so much money on a drug that will only hold off the inevitable-"An angry sound came from the young man as he stood abruptly, knocking the chair over with tears tearing at his eyes.

"Nothing is impossible, it might work this time; you don't know that it won't!" Kei's heart broke to watch her child; her baby so painfully hurt but stringing her life along when it was already preordained to end was irrational and agonizing for them both.

"How can you just give up mother? What about me? Could you just give up on me? Leave me like everyone else? You promised me you would never-!" Sasuke's chest heaved and his body shuddered hard, tears dripped down his pale cheeks.

"I'm thinking of what's best Sasuke!" Her voice rose in volume, it was shaky and hinted at the tears pooling behind her eyelids.

"What's best? How can you dying be what's best fo-"Kei interrupted his yelling, her heart heavy and sincerity in her words that cut the teenager to his core.

"I'm dying Sasuke!" The room rung with the words she had just screamed, her frail chest pitched with lungful's air. His body shook with rage, fear and contempt; his fists clenched and blunt dirty nails digging into his palms.

"I'm dying Sasuke and there is nothing anyone can do. I don't want you to have these false hopes for the next few months, believing that I will get better because I won't." Ice filled Sasuke's chest, twisting in pain and agony at the quiet words from his mother.

How could she propose such a thing? It was absurd and unfair, how could she just throw her life away like it was nothing? She was his mother; she was supposed to be there for him!

"I won't let you die mother." Kei sighed exasperated; this child was hard headed and irrational, couldn't he see what she was saying?

"Please Sas-"She had tried to reason but Sasuke was having none of that as he turned to leave.

The ill woman felt horrible, positively heartbroken for her son as his expressive face turned blank and icy with no emotion. To add salt to her wounds the boy she had raised his eyes to look her dead in the eyes with that flat stare that showed nothing. Turning on his heel, Sasuke stormed through the kitchen, banging the screen door shut with brute force that cracked the door frame.

Kei winced at the slam, her thin shoulders slumping in defeat and sadness. Resting her bony elbow against the worn wood of the table top, she leant her forehead in the palm of her hand. Hysteria edged at her and a sob of pain ripped from her vocal chords and into the empty kitchen.

"I'm doing this for you baby." She whispered to the deserted kitchen.

**-oOo-**

Anger furled in Sasuke's every fibre, twisting into and melding into an ugly head that raised itself forcefully and pierced through heart with malice. How could his mother have decided that? She was giving up, taking the easy way out and being unreasonable, she wasn't the only person in this mess!

They only had each other and to think about life without his mother there for him, even if it was only emotionally was enough to drive him forward, without that drive where would he be left? He would have nobody and nothing.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing?" A smooth voice called from the opposite side of the street Sasuke hadn't noticed he was on.

Freezing tensely in the desolate street, Sasuke's narrowed eyes glared coldly at the person hiding in the shadows. Covered with darkness, nothing but the white gleam of the stranger's teeth could be seen.

"My, my, an Uchiha?*" The voice was deep and alluring, striking a sharp tremor up his spine.

If he had been any less of a man he would allowed that tremor to continue but Sasuke Kusnanagi was no coward and the likes of one man did no scare him.

"Show yourself!" He snarled, baring his teeth like an angry cornered cat.

If the man was intimated or hesitant, he hadn't showed it as he moved from the darks. Muddy collar length red hair brushed the man cheeks, his almond brown eyes glinting under the moon and complementing the flashy grin the stranger wore. Sasuke roughly jerked his eyes up and down the man, analysing him and determining the chances he stood if this came to fists.

"What do you fucking want?" The sixteen year old snarled as the man moved closer, his legs taking a slow circle around Sasuke as he eyed him up and down just as Sasuke had done moments before.

"I saw a pretty face, with even prettier eyes and decided to have a look…is that a crime?" He asked, eyes falling half-mast and a sly grin that showed all of his teeth. An involuntary shudder crawled over Sasuke's skin, goosebumps rising along his arms and down his nape.

"It will be if you step any closer." The young man threatened emptily.

Sasuke hadn't missed the weapons pouch and leaf headband fastened to the man. If this stranger decided to attack…Sasuke would be dead in a matter of minutes. The limited knowledge of taijutsu he had learned from the occasional spar with Naruto would be nothing on this man; he had to be at least a chuunin maybe even jounin.

"Well aren't you just a charming young thing, tell me beautiful…have you ever been with a man?" The question caught Sasuke of guard and he stumbled a little.

With a man? What nonsense was this? Of course he hadn't been with a man, it was considered wrong and immoral, dirty and unclean. Sasuke's eyes showed doubt and apprehension and the stranger read that easily, his grin turning slightly feral.

"Have you ever even been touched by anyone…?" The man was closing in, his breath flitting over the back of Sasuke's neck and sending chills racing down his spine.

"No, I haven't." The words were strong, unwavering and betraying the fear Sasuke held inside.

That shit eating grin he wore doubled in size, cutting across his cheeks and making his teeth glint ominously. Sasuke swallowed thickly as his arms crossed over his chest from intimidation or defence; he was unsure.

"Well then how about it…" The smooth as butter voice reached his ear and those sharp teeth nipped the lobe of his ear.

Jumping at the foreign touch, Sasuke swallowed a yelp as he tried to move away but failed, finding himself being held by the hips.

"Aw no sugar, don't be afraid I mean no harm." He purred again, fingers trailing up under the hem of the teenager's shirt.

Squirming about uncomfortably, Sasuke protested before another hot puff of air was breathed down the collar of his t-shirt, heating the skin hotly. The feather soft touch the man traced over his hips was enticing, driving his body mad with need as he began to pant.

"Such a pleasant response and so _easy_ too." The hot breath and touching affected him more than he would have liked and he resisted weakly, pushing away only to be pulled back with little effort.

"Oh yes a virgin for sure." Those sinful lips whispering and breathing against his skin were vexing, driving him mad with lust.

Sasuke's body had taken up a divine rhythm of grinding backwards and thrusting forward into thin air, with the aid of the man's dexterous hands guiding him capably. Somewhere in the back of Sasuke mind he knew it was wrong and dangerous to be thrusting himself wantonly into a man he hadn't known in the middle of the street, what would his mother say of him being so blatantly sexually deviant?

The argument from early pushed its way to the forefront of his mind and his heart ached once again.

"Wait- ahh" He had said, a moan of desperate need falling from the parted lips his some common whore.

The strangers tongue drew away from the smooth skin it had tasted and his hips stilled against the Youngers backside. The hardness Sasuke felt pressed so deliciously against his cheeks elicited a whine from his vocal chords and an airy laugh from the man.

"Tell me sugar, why did you stop?"

Rocking backwards ever so lightly, Sasuke fought to remember what he had wanted to say.

"I can't do this-" The words were strained at best, thick with hunger and pleasure that rewarded him with a soft grind to his ass.

"Oh and why not?" He asked, resuming the nipping kisses to the teenagers redden neck.

"Because my mother, she's ahhh-sick" Sasuke sighed and tilted his head slightly. "I can't leave her for too long-ohh."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm even sorrier about this-"A sharp and hard thrust was delivered and Sasuke's legs trembled at the knee caps.

Thoroughly turned on a leaking pre-cum inside his pants, Sasuke put up no resistance when the man started to lead them towards a nearby alleyway. Despite the warning blaring inside his head and the conscious whispering he was an idiot, the teenager allowed the development.

Be shoved brutally against the wall Sasuke was delighted when the man manoeuvred him free of his pants, partially glad to be free from public eye and the constriction of his pants.

"Oh my, you are practically delectable." The stranger purred, his muddy brown eyes glinting from the kneeling position he had taken up and that cheek splitting grin stretched out.

The head of Sasuke exposed cock jumped when hot air blew over the sensitive tip, pre-cum dribbling thickly down his shaft at the prospect of what was to happen in mere seconds. Thick fingers wrapped around the jutting appendage and rubbed, twisting lightly and sending Sasuke's head reeling.

A slick tongue darted out to lick the divot at the end of Sasuke's cock, tonguing it brutally. Sasuke panted hard, sucking mouthfuls of air into his tightened lungs in hopes of steadying his breathing. That tongue swiped down the length of his penis, licking in languid strokes to deliver a trembling pleasure that had Sasuke's knee's buckling and quaking.

"Ahh!" The young Kusanagi cried out as his orgasm struck him, snapping the coil that had built up inside and sending him crumbling to the ground before the squatting man.

The strangers tongue darted out to capture a drop of Sasuke's cum as it dribbled down his cheek, a feral and satiated grin adorning his face. Shame burned Sasuke's cheeks as he sat panting hard and shaking from the orgasm, he had come so quickly and so easily!

"You are a virgin, my my and to have lost a little bit of that pure innocence you had to me in a alley way." The man's tone was silky and condescending and twist feelings of utter shame inside him, the things he had done were no different to a common whore!

Sasuke felt dirty when the man stood, wiping the excess cum from his face with a finger before licking the said finger clean. Sasuke's eyes burned with tears as he re-fastened his pants quickly.

"Here." A small pouch was dropped in his lap, the jingling noise indicating that it was filled with money. Mortification filled Sasuke as he realised that he had just been paid for a sexual encounter. He was a whore.

"Consider it payment for your services." The Kusanagi stood wobbly, still woozy from the orgasm and thrust the pouch back at him.

"I'm not a common whore, I don't want to be paid for that-" He spat the word with shame and disgust. The stranger just smirked wickedly, leaning in to whisper in Sasuke's face.

"Keep the money; you need it for your mother kid." And the stranger was gone, disappearing in the dark like he hadn't been there at all. Standing alone in the damp alley way with a handful of money and the lingering feelings of sated pleasure and shame, Sasuke felt like crying all over again.

Scrubbing the potential tears from his face, Sasuke opened the small black pouch. A few coins and a bunch of notes stared back at him condescendingly; it was a lot of money, more money than he had ever received at the restaurant. His mother's words echoed in his head loudly, Sasuke clenched his fists, crumbling the money a little.

Shaking with anger, Sasuke sighed loudly to the empty air as he dropped the money in his pocket before turning and heading home to his mother. When had life gotten so incredibly hard?

**. . .**

***Uchiha – The first indication that Sasuke is an Uchiha and the first time Sasuke has heard the word. The stranger was a shinobi and has had dealings with Uchiha's before and recognised the subtle likeness. **

**Ps. The stranger is oc, nobody important really just for plot convenience. **

**Here's another chapter, my poor beta's are both swamped with assignments and thus been unable to beta for me which is ok guys! My faithful readers will just have to suffer through any of my mistakes in this chapter. :-;**

**ALSO on other note I have recently acquired myself a tumblr dedicated to Naruto, check it out guys! **

**Vul-pine . tumblr . com **


	7. S i x

**Divinity**

By Tripptych / , ?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Beta'd by HaHo28.

Word count: 2,313

**. . .**

**A few weeks later.**

"You are so tight, god." A dull ache speared up Sasuke's spine, sending a bitter ripple of pleasure to his loins. The short hair of the man between his legs brushed against his cheek at every thrust, tickling his nose as they shifted on the desk top.

Dull nails were digging into his bruised hips while the man ploughed into his quaking body with powerful thrusts that shook Sasuke's bones and jarred his muscles. An involuntary moan slipped past his vocal cords and the stranger's lips were on his in an instant, biting a little too hard, mashing them brutally until they were black, blue and bleeding profusely.

How would he explain that to his mother? The woman had become albeit sicker than she had been, with the medication building its own immunity steadily but she was not blind. Hiding the evidence of his crimes had become harder and harder to do in the last few weeks.

The money Sasuke had received from the man in the alleyway had served him well; it had paid for the rent and his mother's medication for another week at least. The money had been a substantial sum compared to his usual income but it wasn't enough to pay for their other necessities.

With no other choice, with no other potential employers giving him any more than a dismissive 'If anything comes up, we will be in contact', Sasuke had turned to prostitution as a dire last resort.

Sasuke felt dirty, disgusting and completely humiliated with the things he had done and will do again because the money was needed and what was selling his body compared to saving his mother's life? He was Kusanagi Sasuke; he didn't want to do _things_ like that, but the money he had received was good, more than he had ever made whilst working at the restaurant.

Finding customers had come easier than he had though, there had been plenty of skulking desperate people shifting around in the red light district of Konoha. With stunningly good looks and an aura of danger come mystery floating around him, Sasuke had had no trouble drawing in customers willing to disregard his minor age for an easy and convenient fuck.

At first it had been the occasional blow job or hand job in some dank alley way where he had been subject to swallowing their vile ejaculation or allowing them to release on his various body parts. At the time, Sasuke had thought that this was incredibly degrading and the lowest of low he could sink; how wrong was he. A man, hulking in frame and built solidly, offered thrice the amount normally demanded to 'deflower him', strip him of his virginity, commit an act of debauchery.

And he had agreed, allowing the man, whose cock was as thick as Sasuke's ankle, to fuck him painfully and continuously until Sasuke was left battered, bruised and in agony from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, the last of his dignity in tatters with his self-worth.

"You're so beautiful." The stranger's hot breath stained Sasuke's neck hotly as he panted filthy words against the young Kusanagi's skin. Molten ice bloomed in Sasuke's gut as his orgasm ripped through his body, shuddering and arching from the hard wood with his eye's screwed shut and a sob crawling from his vocal chords.

The larger man grunted above him and a string of curse words tumbled from his cracked lips as he pulled out of Sasuke's heat. Scrambling to his knees on the desk, the man gripped his cock, pulling the condom of and stroking, moaning and crying out in release as he ejaculated over Sasuke's twitching stomach.

"So beautiful and talented, so much waste." The stranger spoke softly, a hint of regret in his voice as he climbed down from the desk and gathered his clothing. Tears collected in the corners of Sasuke's eyes as he sat up a wince crossing his face as he too slipped down from the wood and began gathering his discarded clothing.

"Why do you do this kid? You seem to have such potential." Shame burnt inside Sasuke while he wiped the excess cum from his stomach with his ruined underwear.

"Because I have to." Sasuke stared the man down hard with his stoic mask back in place, fastening his pants he looked expectantly at the man giving him a sympathetic look.

"No child should have to do this, what do your parents think?" He murmured lowly with regret, almost inaudibly as he fished out his wallet from the depths of his pant's pocket. Bitterness panged in the minor's chest, a scornful expression crossing his face. "It's a little late for regrets now, isn't it? Just pay me so I can leave."

"Not until you tell me who your parents are, no child should be out here selling themselves for money. What would you father think, what would your moth-" Sasuke's eye's burned hot, spitting rage and venom at the man with a vicious stare. The man's features that had been shadowed throughout the meeting had sharpened, cleared and Sasuke could quite clearly see the fearful expression he held at the minor's turn of attitude.

Who did this man think he was? He had just had sex with a minor, contributed and fuelled this lifestyle Sasuke lived; how dare he stand there and condemn and chastise Sasuke for anything when this man's hands were dipped in the cookie jar just as much if not more than Sasuke's.

"Do not stand there and castigate me for my actions when you are no better than me. What my parents think has nothing to do with what I am doing and what I will do; I do this not because I want to but because I have to." Kusanagi's voice was hard, contemptuous and filled with barely suppressed rage which, he could clearly see through his burning eyes, terrified the man at least 20 years his senior.

Squaring his hard jaw, the man swallowed thickly before turning his eyes away from Sasuke's. "I would imagine…" the man trailed off to swallow before his downcast eyes returned to Sasuke's sweltering set. "That the great Uchiha would indeed care to know about the undignified activities their own was participating in."

The hard stare the man gave Sasuke deflated his own for a moment, confusion clouded Sasuke's mind. Uchiha, what?

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sasuke snarled defensively like a corned confused cat.

"You are a child of the Uchiha; I see it plain as day! You cannot hide your illicit activities with eyes like that and not expect someone to recognise you. I would at least expect that genius Uchiha lineage of yours to produce a henge or something similar." Everything this man was saying blew over Sasuke's head; what on earth was this man talking about? Unease churned his gut painfully sending a sick wash of discomfort and misperception over his body.

The confusion must have shown on Sasuke's face because soon the strangers face crumpled uncertainly. "I am not an Uchiha, whatever that is." Sasuke licked his lips in agitation.

The nervousness bordering on fear brewing inside his mind was increasing as he met the man's face again, the sharpened features becoming hazy and blurred almost as if his eyesight was fluctuating.

"You do not know what an Uchiha is…?" his whole tone turned from accusing to utter confusion in seconds. Any shinobi worth his weaponry could sense a liar a mile off and he was detecting nothing save for genuine naivety and confusion, the boy really had _no idea._

"You have the Sharingan, which is not something born outside of the clan; it's a highly regarded kekkai genkai. Why do you have it? How do you have it?" The shinobi, for that was what he was, brooded over his mumblings.

Sharingan? Uchiha? Kekkai Genkai? All these words confused the young Kusanagi greatly.

"What rank are you?" The tone was demanding and stern, this stranger was no longer talking like a scolding parent but like the ninja his ranking suggested, calculating and serious. Sasuke fidgeted, he was uncomfortable and unsure of where this was leading but answered reluctantly anyway.

"None, I am not a ninja." Piercing eye's shot up incredulously; the sharp spike in tension brought the burning feeling and sharpened contrast back to Sasuke's eyes. "Not a ninja?" The murmuring continued.

"Mold chakra, create a clone for me." Obviously the man was ignorant and disbelieving to what Sasuke was saying despite the man's belief of his honesty but at least the young Kusanagi understood this part of the ramblings.

Naruto Uzumaki was excellent at this clone technique the shinobi talked of; Sasuke had seen it performed many times in the last few years when the blonde man trained. Though it looked simply enough, creating a seal with one's fingers then yelling a bunch of words; to create exact replicas of one's self was exceedingly difficult apparently and had taken almost precise chakra control of which the minor had none of.

"I can't, I am not a shinobi." He repeated with agitation because his patience was being tested.

Silence rained over the two males, tension soaring greatly as the man regarded Sasuke with contemplative eyes. The burning pain in his eyes was becoming painful and increasingly shaky, the man's features blurring substantially before Sasuke reached up to rub at them furiously.

"You can't hold your bloodline limit long." The stranger observed while Sasuke rubbed his stinging eyes, his brow furrowing deeper as he thought. Blood limit what now?

"What is your father's name?"

Sasuke's rubbing halted momentarily as a wave of anger swept over him, increasing the pain in his eyes tenfold the sharpened details albeit still blurry. "I have no father; he abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me."

Revelation dawned on the man's features, a slight understanding followed shortly by more confusion. "So you are a by-product of an affair." Anger and shame prickled along Sasuke's spine at the words, how dare this man!

"This is a big problem, a really big problem." The shinobi sighed wearily, "The political uproar that would occur; this is quite an issue."

This was quite the situation, a delicate one that would require proof and honesty before any allegation could be submitted, this was by far a matter concerning Lady Hokage. However the human mind was insatiable when it came to secrecy and concealment which is exactly what he believed this entire mess to be, however the consequences of those actions probably hadn't been thought out thoroughly enough and the possibility of Sharingan had been grossly overlooked. Whoever this kid was sired from, didn't a) know about him or b) considered his blood diluted enough from the main bloodline to not be a threat to the clan.

However diluted and or unknown this kid was, it was a matter of village security that he be claimed or dealt with, the possibility of the Sharingan being stolen or exploited by another village was high and the Hokage could take no risks nevertheless inexperienced and amateur the teenager was.

"The possession you hold in your eyes is valuable, you would do well to seek out the lady Hokage herself or possibly an Uchiha." Sasuke squared his shoulders tightly, the tension that had built in him doubled effectively.

"And why should I?"

The shinobi looked grave for a moment, his eyes filled with sympathy and pity.

"Because if you continue to remain quiet about the blood limit you possess the consequences will be great, torture or even death if you happened to be discovered." Sasuke felt ill at the strangers tone. "What you have is highly valuable, many will try to take it from you by force; you will need the protection offered."

Sasuke's head spun painfully and his body ached from all the exertion it had been put through. Confusion and fear coiled fiercely inside him and all the shinobi had said was terrifying him greatly, talking straight over his head with words he'd never heard of and whispers of death threats and torture, Sasuke needed to go home.

"Please" His voice cracked a little, showing the hysteria beneath the surface. "Just pay me so I can return home."

Looking austerely at the fragile boy before him the ninja sighed fitfully, handing over the wad of money the boy had earned. Taking the money from the man's hands, Sasuke held on to it tightly as he turned to leave with one hand clenching the door handle.

"Consider the things I've said tonight kid."

With one last glance over his shoulder Sasuke left through the door, his head spinning restlessly with distress and misperception as he mulled over everything he had heard tonight. Tomorrow he would speak with Naruto and perhaps the idiot could shed some sort of a light onto the whole mess. Gripping his well-earned money and torn shirt close to his body, Sasuke trudged home to his ill mother.

**. . .**

**Sasuke has activated his Sharingan though his chakra control is untrained and therefore unable to sustain it properly. It drops in and out of his eyes, fluctuating from a combination of his emotions and untrained chakra. **

**Ok guys here we go, this has been a difficult chapter for me since I've had at least six other ways this could have gone but eventually this was it. The next chapter will be it, Sasuke's going to meet some Uchiha but it's also going to have some smoothing out of a few angles. **

**Naruto in the next chapter also!**

**Review and tell what you guys think!**


	8. S e v e n

**Divinity**

By Tripptych/ a m b a, y e a h?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit_

**. . .**

"OI KAKASHI SENSEI YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! KAKASHI SENSEEEEEEEEI!" Sasuke could hear the loud and gravelly voice of one Naruto Uzumaki long before he could see him, screaming his displeasure for the world to hear. The noise itself was irritating to listen to but today the familiar sound soothed the young Kusanagi. It was familiar, unchanging and similar to an anchor, grounding him from his thoughts.

Sasuke's mind was a mess of speculation and confusion, everything the shinobi veteran had said last night weighed heavily in his gut, churning and knotting it; depriving him from much need sleep. Question upon question overwhelmed him, leaving him completely at a loss with what to do. He had considered asking his mother this morning over breakfast about the 'Uchiha' but whatever significance the word had it wasn't a topic he felt comfortable breeching with his sick mother.

The woman was ill painfully so, her sickly complexion had turned ashen, her sunken frame barely withstanding the burden of her already light weight and her once lively and honeyed eyes where no more than a clouded muddy mess. Sasuke was no stupid child, he knew she was dying; each day one step closer than the last.

The determination and drive his mother had, had for life was dwindling considerably. She no longer swallowed her medicine, refusing adamantly to prolong the inevitable even though it hurt her son immeasurably.

"BASTARD! THANK FUCK AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Sasuke's shadowed eyes snapped up from the dirt ground he had been staring at, he had apparently arrived at the training grounds.

The Kyuubi host hadn't gotten wider, broader across the shoulders and taller since the last time he had seen him. Naruto waved his arms enthusiastically at the brunette, his obnoxiously orange and black get up nearly blinding as he swayed back and for from a rope trap swung over a tree branch by his ankle. The sight wasn't uncommon but still earned an amused raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"Idiot why are you upside down?" Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets and a warm slight smile twitching his lips. It really was a familiar change to see the blonde.

"Hehe" Naruto rubbed his nose with embarrassment before answering. "Kakashi sensei the old pervert was running me and Sakura-chan-" Sasuke shudder minutely at the name before glancing around for the pink menace. "-through some stealth training."

"Stealth..." Sasuke smirked with a pointed look at the blonde. Naruto's scarred cheeks puffed out immediately with indignation.

"Shut up you prickly bastard, I'll have you know-" He missed this, the playful but insulting banter he often shared with the Uzumaki. It too was a familiar and a grounding routine for Sasuke, everything about Naruto was bright, his grin, his outfit, his personality, his goals…everything, it was a nice escape from the hovering darkness everywhere else. It was a pity because Sasuke was about to dreg up dark things in their friendship.

"Naruto what do you know about 'Uchiha'?" Naruto insistent babbler stopped with a sharp 'huh?' his face looking confused.

Sighing irritably as well as tiredly, Sasuke moved closer towards the struggling blonde. "So retarded." He grumbled, picking up a fallen weapon from near his sandal slicing the rope and freeing Naruto. Landing hard with a loud thump the Uzumaki sat up abruptly with a groan of pain rubbing his abused skull with a pout.

"You could have given' me a bit of warning, ya know?" Naruto protested rising to his feet.

"So what did you come here for, looking for a beat down eh?" Sasuke shook his head, glancing around at the empty training grounds.

"Uchiha...do you know what it is?" Naruto's brow pushed down into a confused frown.

"Sure I do, who doesn't know who the Uchiha are?" A pang of shame and anger rippled in Sasuke, how goddamn out of the loop was he?

"I don't." He gritted.

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head to cover his surprise, continuing quickly to save the Kusanagi further embarrassment.

"They're a clan, one of those stuck up one's with creepy eyes." He wiggled his fingers to add affect to the whole statement.

"What else?"

Naruto scratched his head once more, his brow pushed down in confusion. "Well I dunno, they're elite like top of the top, like that snobby prick Neji. Their eyes turn red and do this spinny thing but that's all I know. I've never met one, only seen them." The Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders.

Determined to know everything there was to know about these Uchiha's, Sasuke pressed.

"What do they look like?" Naruto had already begun gathering his strewn weaponry as he answered Sasuke's questions.

"Tall, dark hair, black eyes when they're not all red and spinny-' he wiggled his fingers again, kunai in hand. "-and tough, like super tough oh and they're like all and I mean all blank faced it's rather freaky."

"Kind of like you!" The Kyuubi host chirped unaware of the impact his words had just given Sasuke. Air hissed through Sasuke's teeth sharply, the way Naruto had described the Uchiha was eerily similar to Sasuke own appearance.

"Wow come to think of it you do really look like them, uh." Shrugging Naruto strapped his weapons back into they're respected places before looking at his best friend.

Sasuke gut was twisted painfully as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Where can I find an Uchiha?"

"Why would you want that? They're all assholes who will look at you like dirt for being lower than them." The words were spoken with a sneer uncommon on Naruto, whatever bad blood the Uzumaki had with the Uchiha's wasn't Sasuke's concern.

"Just tell me where I can find one." He snapped, patience waning.

"Gee don't bite my head of ya bastard." Naruto grumbled staring with indignation.

"You probably want to go find one of the brothers, they're more likely to be found and a lot less likely to throw you down for even looking at them." Sasuke listened intently.

"Madara, Izuna and Itachi Uchiha but our best bet is Izuna, he's a ladies man so he should be the easiest to find." Sasuke tasted they're names on his tongue, he had never heard of them.

"Why do you want to know about the Uchiha so bad for anyways?" Naruto's insatiable curiosity was a blessing and a curse, best friend or not, Sasuke wasn't comfortable discussing this whole matter yet.

At least not until he had answers.

"That's none of your business." Naruto's face turned red with anger but soon cooled. Screaming and yelling at Sasuke was useless, the teenagers emotions were so tightly sealed up that nothing short of a breakdown would divulge anything.

"Alright then fine, I'll leave it be." He conceded.

"Thank you, now can we go find this Izuna?"

A contemplative look crossed Naruto's face. "Well first we've got to think like Izuna if we plan on finding him."

Sasuke waited patiently as a evil look crossed Naruto's face. Tendrils of fear crawled up Sasuke belly at the look it promised humiliation and evil.

"Come on Sasu-chan, let's go find ourselves an Uchiha."

**. . .**

**It's short but the next part will be long and I didn't want to shove it in this chapter. Sneak peek for the next chapter for whoever guesses the next step in the 'Izuna hunt'. Cheers to everybody who reviewed, I love you all very much for your patience and loyalty!**

**Amba, yeah!**


End file.
